


Tired of Waiting

by unsernameinuse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Future Fic, Multi, Polyamory, polyteenwolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsernameinuse/pseuds/unsernameinuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott has been alpha of the McCall pack since he was seventeen. He's come a long way, but maybe he's lost a bit of himself getting here. (for teen wolf poly week)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired of Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> ...ummm the au is that it’s future!fic. I started writing before I realized what the Friday theme was. Oops.

“Let me guess.” Peter drawled from outside Scott’s line of vision. He still loved to slink out of the shadows even though Scott had stopped being surprised by him long ago. “Not much has changed since I’ve been...gone, has it? Derek pretends to be alpha of the Hale pack but really spends all his time worshiping at your feet, Stiles is a traumatized incompetent Emissary, Lydia still can’t control her powers and you, Scott. Our precious true alpha. You still can’t decide on a mate, can you?”

 Scott was busy locking the clinic and didn’t look up when he spoke. “Don’t you ever stay dead?”

 “Not if I can help it.” Peter leaned against the door frame, too close for comfort. “So am I right?”

 “The Hale and McCall packs are still closely allied, Stiles is an amazing Emissary, Lydia is pack adviser and an epic banshee. So no, you’re not.”

 A slow smile spread across Peter’s face. Scott ignored him and began walking toward his car. “And what about your search for the perfect mate, Scott? how’s that going?” Scott sighed and turned around, waiting. “Let me guess,” Peter continued. “Stiles and Lydia are together, are they not? Because you never told either of them how you really felt about them, did you? So they ended up with each other. And now you can’t choose between Allison and Isaac, and it looks like they’re about to move on without you too. Correct?”

 Scott took a slow step forward back into Peter's personal space. “I’m going to say this once," he said softly. "Get out of my territory now, and don’t ever come back. If you try anything on my pack I’ll put you so deep that even if you do bring yourself back, you won’t be able to find your way out of the grave. Don’t go running to Derek, either.  He’ll slit your throat before you get one foot over the boundary.”

 For once, Peter was silent.

 

***

 

“Okay, the once monthly Hale and McCall joint pack meeting will now come to order!” Lydia’s voice rang out over the clearing. She stood on the Hale's back porch looking every inch the angelic expectant mother and not at all like a terrifying, battle-hardened Banshee queen.

Behind her Erica's slightly blurry spirit form rolled her eyes. “I don’t understand why we can’t just call it a barbecue when we all know that’s what it is.” Beside her, Boyd's post-life projection chuckled.

 Lydia ignored them and instead consulted her ever-present clipboard. “Derek and Mr. Argent please attend the grill. Mrs. McCall, I'll help you with all of the other food. Sheriff, Allison, you're in charge of games. And Stiles, honey? Check the the spells and make sure none of the other ghosts can get in.”

Stiles saluted her with a wink. “Yes ma’am.” Everyone broke off to do her bidding, preparing the restored Hale mansion for the monthly bonding time that allowed everyone to relax from the seeming onslaught of supernatural threats in town.

 Scott walked over to where she was checking things off of her list, one hand on her swelling womb. “Hey Lydia,” he said “anything I can do to help?”

 She looked up and smiled. “I think I have you down for greeting the guests. Think you can handle that?”

 “Maybe," Scott said, eyeing her suspiciously. "Does "guests" just mean a bunch of single werewolves none of us have ever met that you’re going to force me to mingle with all night?”

“I wouldn’t say a _bunch_...or force, exactly.”

 Scott sighed. “Lydia-”

 "I know, I know, you don’t need a mate. But-”

 “It's not the same," Scott interrupted. "I was there, if you remember. Right behind him when you stepped off of that plane. Trust me, I know how it was for you and Stiles. That doesn’t mean that’s the way it is for me.”

He tried not to let the bitterness seep into his tone.

 Judging from the frown on Lydia's face, he wasn't successful. “You used to believe in true love.” she said.

 “I still do," He insisted. "It’s just…” his eyes drifted to where Isaac and Allison were laughing by the fire pit. “...complicated.”

Isaac and Allison were two people he'd loved at different times in different ways. Isaac had gone from a rival, to an apprentice, to an equal. Someone he could trust and depend on. And he was hands down the most beautiful man Scott had ever seen. Allison was his first love, his first real kiss, his first...everything. He doubted the flame for her would ever burn out.

 “It's not that complicated.” Lydia said staunchly.

 “Oh really?"

"Scott, we all love you. But they love you the most. It's not their fault you won't let them."

Scott sighed. Damn Lydia and her uncomfortable truths. She smiled at his silence, satisfied. The doorbell rang from the front of the house. "Are you gonna get that?"

 “Why do we pretend I’m the alpha of this pack when it’s clearly you?”

 She laughed. “Stop being dramatic and open the door.”

 

***

The “pack meeting” was going great.  Lydia hadn’t invited too many mate prospects, and most of them were actually nice people. Stiles and Alan had only had two arguments about different ways to use herbs in spells, Stiles and Lydia hadn’t bored anyone to tears with descriptions of their complicated jobs, and  Derek and Chris hadn’t come to blows over the correct way to grill a steak. Overall, Scott would have called it the best one they’d ever had.

 ...until Lydia said “Hey, Scott. I can’t find Allison or Isaac. Be a doll and go find them for clean up will you?”

 Scott checked every room in the Hale's rather expansive house, then checked again. They were nowhere to be found.

He got a sinking feeling in his stomach as he did one final check. He could just imagine them. Her with her soft waves and big, open smile. Him with his soft curls and his hooded gaze. Curled up somewhere nearly naked, having a grand old time.

He finally found them in what used to be the master bedroom. He pushed the door open just enough to see that there were two shadowy forms laying on the bed. It might have been his imagination but he could have sworn that somewhere Peter Hale was laughing his ass off.

"Scott?" Allison's voice came out of the dark, still carrying with it the power to make his knees a little weak.

 Maybe he should have backed out of the room , went downstairs, and talked to one of the people Lydia wanted him to mate with. Instead, he found himself saying "What are you doing?"

 "Waiting for you." Isaac said. He sat up in the bed and Scott breathed a little easier seeing that they were both mostly clothed.

 He took a hesitant step into the room, closing the door behind him and leaning back against it. "What's going on?"

Allison spoke up. "We know you've been going through a lot this past year. And everyone around us keeps joking about when you'll choose between us. Which is, by the way, super annoying." Isaac made a grumbling noise of agreement."You and I fell in love. Then we broke up, you and Isaac went out for awhile, and then broke up. Then Isaac and I went out for awhile, and then we broke up. We keep going through that cycle, hurting each other. Isaac and I were talking and we don't want to keep doing this."

Scott felt his heart pound with hope and apprehension. He hung on to the door behind him for dear life.

 "Right. We love you." Isaac said, his eyes getting that hopeful glint to them. Scott knew himself, and he knew he'd do anything to keep that look from leaving Isaac's eyes. "So we want to be to together. All of us."

 "You love each other." Scott said weakly.

 Allison smiled at him. God. He'd do anything for that smile. "Scott we love each other and we love you. Don't you think we should stop waiting to be together?"

 Maybe it was the years of meeting up with other packs only to be asked where his mate was and the awkward silence that fell when they found out the true alpha was mate-less. Maybe it was because he didn’t want to mingle with more prospects. Maybe it was Lydia’s reminder of his younger self, who believed in love without reservation and wouldn’t have hesitated to be with two people he loved so much. Maybe it was because he never wanted to give Peter Hale the pleasure of laughing at him or being right.

 “I love you too, both of you.” he finally allowed himself to say.

 He let go of the door.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
